


The Tale of Squeak and Chew

by Astray



Series: The Apocalypse Officers [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody is his favourite person to chew on, Established Relationship, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wolffe can't help chewing on things, there is not enough Wolffe anywhere and he deserves some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: Wolffe and Cody went a long way, back to their training days as commanding officers. And while they did not spend as much time together as they used to, even if distance was a thing - and exclusivity was nonsense, well... When the 104th and 212th ended up on Coruscant for a well-deserved break, Wolffe was certainly not going to let the chance to see Cody go past him. [Rated for safety.]





	

Wolffe and Cody went a long way, back to their training days as commanding officers. Their friendship had endured even after they were dispatched to different battalions, and before that had happened, they had shared a bed. While they had started off as quite possessive, they had grown less exclusive with time – and distance. However, Wolffe still – covertly – sought, and appreciated, Cody's company. There was a certain amount of trust between them, even if neither ever mentioned it – it was in the little things, the way Cody allowed himself to relinquish control to Wolffe when they were together. And control was something Wolffe would take in most circumstances, although he did so gladly where Cody was concerned.

Due to their situation as commanding officers for Jedi generals who rarely worked together, Wolffe could not see Cody often, be it on the field or out of it. It was usually fine with him, but it had happened that he regretted that state of affair. The time he got stranded in a powerless escape pod was one of those times. Another had been when Cody had gone, along with Rex, on that rescue mission in a godforsaken jail. Although this time, since he had been on the field himself, he had other things to think about. And the Wolfpack had been blessedly distracting. That being said, he trusted their _vod'ike_ to look out for Cody – just like his own men would look out for him, no matter how much he griped about it. And he did his best to convince Plo Koon to volunteer whenever the 212th needed a hand. He insisted all the more because they had been in that situation – his general, himself, and two of his men – the last ones – could have died, frozen in space, had Commander Tano not been stubborn enough to try and find them. Rex told him as such, and he had heard about her from his general. When he had found Cody after that, he had let him take care of him – Wolffe had not been in a space that allowed for anything but. He had gotten way too close, and unlike a blaster shot, suffocation was something you felt closing in on you. He shook himself, pushing the thought away.

All this to say that it had been a long time since Wolffe last saw Cody, and he was looking forward to finding him at the 79's. Even more so that for once, both 104th and 212th had time off at the same time. And Wolffe was going to make the most of it. By which he meant he was not going to let go of Cody, no matter what happened. No sir. He was on leave. Well, not yet – he had a few reports to review, and yes, they could wait, but he would rather not have to do it at the end of his leave. He would not be able to fully enjoy himself if he kept thinking about the unfinished papers lying around in his quarters. His thoughts wandered to what he planned on doing in terms of more enjoyable activities – mostly to give himself a boost in productivity that professionalism could not provide at this point. He was prepared for anything, even a rushed trip back to his or Cody's quarters, even if he expected them to find a place in Coruscant – keep the illusion of not being on duty.

“Wolffe, whatever you are thinking about, stop.” And of course, Sinker had to blow the fantasies to smithereens. Wolffe looked up from the datapad he was holding, and found Sinker staring at him as though he had been doing something truly horrendous. It took Wolffe an additional second to remember that he had his stylus in his mouth. Considering Wolffe had a habit of chewing on things when he had to focus – or stay awake – it probably was his expression that sparked this reaction in his _vod._ Who looked ready to go out – partying, no doubt.

“It's not like you to stay behind when there's a bar in the vicinity, Sinker. Better you go and make the most of it, in case the Seps decide to blow it for you.”

It would have been a very poor word choice, had it not been deliberate. Wolffe was nothing if not deliberate when he spoke. He did not miss the look of ungodly glee that lit up Sinker's face:

“Someone's gonna blow either way, _vod._ ” And with that, he was gone.

Wolffe went back to his work, finishing his reports in a jiffy. He would be the last one to leave, or close to it. Good thing Cody had not asked him for an ETA, because Wolffe knew he would have been late anyway. He changed out of his armour for clothes that were plain, and did not mark him as military. Not that he could do anything about his face. On his way to catch a speeder, Wolffe wondered if things would have been different, had Jango Fett – their original – survived Geonosis. Maybe Wolffe and his _vode_ would have had to carry an ID at all time, just to prove they were not bounty hunters. He smiled at the thought, but he shook his head right after. It was not like him to entertain that kind of 'what ifs'.

All things considered, he found Cody quite easily. He did not exactly bother signalling his presence before he sidled with him, his right hand brushing his back as he did. It was a gesture Wolffe used to warn Cody that it was him. He could see the tension rise and fall at his action.

“Paperwork swallowed you before you could leave, Wolffe?” Cody cast him a glance, one that made Wolffe want to reconsider the whole 'drinking' business to go straight to the next part. Especially when Cody leaned into him – the gesture was minimal, but he could have curled around Wolffe, it would have had the same impact. Last time Cody had done this – allowing such a casual touch in public – it was after the near-debacle of Geonosis. Wolffe himself had not been much better at the time, but unlike Cody, he had not taken a stroll in the belly of that godforsaken planet. Maybe Cody was doing it now because it had been a long time. After all, Wolffe was aware that Cody and Rex were much closer now. In fact, it reminded him of his own relationship with Cody in its earlier stage. He was not going to lie, it was a relief. It might own to the fact that their respective generals were attached at the hip, but not just. Wolffe appreciated that Cody had someone who was there for him, and he was glad that it was mutual. He was more of a loner himself, and he had his pack. They had a different way of functioning from other squads.

“Paperwork obviously spat me out so I could come over,” Wolffe answered. “I just wanted to make sure I won't have anything else to do.” Again, the word choice was deliberate – or rather, he would own up to it.

Cody turned to him, a smile tugging at his lips. “Because you plan to _do_ something in particular?” The smile widened, before he shook his head, going back to his drink. “That was awful.”

Wolffe bent forward, forehead against Cody's temple. “I started it.” His voice dropped as he was speaking. “But I do have plans... and obviously, neither of us can flirt for _kark_.”

Cody chuckled at this. “Good thing we don't need that anymore, right?”

Wolffe nodded, and ordered drinks – he did not plan on getting smashed, but drinks were good. He could not drink while on the job, that was for sure, but he often turned a blind eye to Boost's illegal alcohol smuggling. If his pack needed alcohol to deal on a mission, he was not going to be a sourpuss about regs, and he would let them. But drinking as a form of entertainment, that was only for permissions, and Wolffe was going to savour that. He gathered the drinks and dragged – or was dragged by, he was not sure – Cody to a more secluded area, and thank small mercies for an empty booth. They sat, and almost immediately, Cody pressed himself against Wolffe. Wolffe did not think, and put his left arm around Cody's neck, keeping him here. They drank in silence, just enjoying the proximity, and Wolffe could feel the tension from the past few days melting away. Cody's warmth, the ease with which they sank into each other, it felt like home, in a way. Even if the expression felt foreign to Wolffe, it was the closest to how it felt to be around Cody after so long. Back to familiar territory. Cody's hand rising to reach Wolffe's right wrist, tracing a scar there. It was an old one. A bad landing, and a broken wrist. The gesture familiar, loud – as though Cody was telling him that he had missed him, and he was glad that Wolffe was alive. Because there had been a time when such words had accompanied the gesture. Until words were no longer needed.

They remained like this for a while, in companionable silence amidst the noise and movement around them. Wolffe had waited until Cody was completely relaxed to make his move, as he usually did. He turned around to kiss him, slow and soft at first, as though to get reacquainted with the feeling. How pliant Cody was in that instant, before instinct kicked in and had him deepen the kiss. Cody's hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer, and Wolffe followed. His kisses were rougher, hunger clawing at him – the sensation so vivid he felt like he was starving. Wolffe moved around to push Cody back onto the couch, growling in appreciation when he bared his throat. He bent down to bite into the offered skin, not caring one bit if Cody's blacks would not cover it. He heard a low moan in response, and he felt Cody's sharp intake of breath under his lips. He smirked, licking at the abused skin before he kissed him again.

Cody moved fast – without breaking that kiss, he pushed forward, backing Wolffe on the couch to straddle his hips, and grinding into him. Wolffe let out a groan – although it was not entirely unexpected. Cody had brought his hands up to frame Wolffe's face, holding him there while he devoured his mouth. Wolffe's sighed, his hands running down Cody's back to cup his ass and bring him closer still. Cody was the one leading now, and Wolffe let him. He enjoyed it – how deep and thorough his kisses were – doing his best to make Wolffe want more. And succeeding. He kissed him back, his eyes closed – his space filled with Cody – his smell, his touch. And the awful taste of whatever sugar-loaded thing Cody had been drinking. Not that he minded too much. He could very well deal with that, in fact. Cody rolled his hips, bearing down on Wolffe's hard-on. Which got worse – or better – with each move from Cody. Wolffe hissed into Cody's mouth, teeth nipping at his lips in warning. There would be time for that later. In retaliation, Wolffe sneaked his right hand between them to stroke Cody through his clothes. Pressing harder with the heel of his hand, the fabric not thick enough to mask how Cody's cock twitched under the caress – and that moan. It sounded like it had been ripped out of his chest, tearing through him. Wolffe's licked at Cody's mouth, before he spoke against his lips:

“Make that sound again, _cyar'ika._ ” And he did, such a good boy – the sound shooting straight to Wolffe's cock. He nipped at Cody's lower lip, and he never stopped his ministrations while his left hand squeezed his ass – and how he wanted to feel skin under his hand, and not clothes. He wanted Cody, right now – and he told him so.

“In a crowded bar, Commander?” The teasing had lost some of its edge, seeing how breathless Cody was.

“Does it bother you, Commander?” And yes, Wolffe was teasing him too, but to be fair, he did not care at this point. It was not like it was unheard of – the fact that they were officers did not bother Wolffe in the slightest. Before Cody had time to reply, Wolffe worked his free hand under his shirt, the other one still fondling him. He felt so hot under his hands, and he could feel his scars under his fingertips. He tilted his head to access the bite he had left on Cody's throat earlier, nuzzling his head back. It was not quite dark enough. He kissed the tender skin, before biting down – hard – feeling the skin move over tendons. The pain must be bright, searing – Cody was writhing under his mouth. He let go, sucking on the spot, kissing it – flesh warmed with blood, clean sweat – a taste that made him want to bite and lick every inch of Cody. The bruise would be there for a while now. Cody was breathing hard now, a staccato in Wolffe's ear, hands on his shoulders, fingers digging into him.

“Cody,” Wolffe whispered against his skin. He wanted to get Cody on that couch, get rid of his shirt – at least, sprawled – glorious and perfect for Wolffe to mark him, wreck him. Cody did not let him elaborate:

“Whatever it is, do it.”

Wolffe smirked against Cody's neck, and then, wrapped his arms around him to lift Cody and push him back on the couch. Wolffe drew back one instant to look at him in the low light. Right arm falling from the couch, just like his right leg; his left arm above his head, and his left leg bent at the knee – with enough space for Wolffe to slide between his legs. Cody was smiling, this lazy smile of his that looked like a promise in itself. Wolffe leaned forward to kiss him again, grinding against Cody. Wanting, needing, _craving_ him. He withdrew after bestowing another bite on Cody's lower lip – and even in the half-light he could see how his mouth was reddened, lips slightly puffed from the biting. Wolffe stifled a groan at the thought of how this perfect mouth felt on him. Later. He pushed Cody's shirt up – removing it would take too long, and Wolffe planned on moving anyway. As he did so, he could not tear his eyes from Cody – tracking the scars he knew, the new ones, even if he could not see much. He traced his abdomen with the pads of his fingers, entranced for a moment by the way light spilled sporadically over his muscles, his skin glistening. Unmarked. He bared his teeth without thinking, hearing Cody's sharp intake of breath when he did.

He leaned forward, whispering against Cody's ear, lips brushing against his skin with each word – words meant for him alone.

“I'm going to mark you, _cyar'ika._ Bite into your skin so hard you'll feel it for days. See them for days.” He dropped his voice to a rough purr: “So that Rex will see them too.” A moan answered him, Cody lifting his hips against his, desperate for contact. “Wonder what he'll think about it, Cody.” He nipped his earlobe. “You, with my marks all over you. On your chest, your abs, your hips, your thighs...” All the spots he always marked, and he relished the way Cody practically rutted against him with each word. It did not matter any more, where they were. Cody apparently forgot, and Wolffe was not going to remind him.

Wolffe slithered down Cody's body until his face was level with his crotch, a wicked smile plastered on his lips. Cody stared right back at him, eyes slightly unfocused. Time to make him focus a bit better. He planted a kiss above Cody's hipbone, before catching the waistband of his pants in his teeth. Wolffe pulled slowly, and even if the fabric was not as loose as he would have liked, he made do. He brought his hands down on Cody's thighs as soon as he moved, preventing him from rising his hips to meet him. What was the point of teasing someone if you let them do what they wanted? Once he had uncovered his left hip, he repeated the process on the right side. Cody's hips were one of his favourite spot to bite. Not because of the mark, but because he would then press into the bruises when he would grip Cody's hips as he fucked him. Cody had admitted he liked it the first time he did it, and it became a staple. Only after would bruises bloom on Cody's skin, and he would feel that whenever he moved. The thought made Wolffe growl softly against his skin. Marking him. He brushed his lips on the inside of Cody's hipbone, kissing his skin softly. And then he bit down, hard enough to bruise without drawing blood. In spite of his grip on him, Cody's hips stuttered, and even with the loud music and chatter, he heard him moan. Wolffe licked the bruise, all the way to the hipbone. He wanted to touch Cody, stroke his cock as he bit him – sometimes he did. But now was not the place. He would have time for that a bit later, he was sure. He bit into the skin again, right on the hip, and worried Cody's taut flesh between his teeth and bone. Cody could break free any time. He did not. Wolffe rose somewhat, considering. Decision made, he grazed his teeth along Cody's belly, mouthing his cock through the fabric. He wanted these damn pants out of the way, but again, forced himself to be patient. Cody felt so hot against his lips, it made Wolffe _hungry_.

“Wolffe.” Not a plea, no. But Cody sounded like he had forgot to breathe for too long. Wolffe looked up, his left hand travelling up Cody's leg to replace his mouth – he felt Cody twitch, a sensation that shot right through Wolffe's spin to his own cock. He saw lust etched all over his face, made Wolffe wonder when was the last time someone touched him. He leaned forward, purring: “Want to go now, _cyar'ika_?”

Cody did not reply right away. He shook his head. “One more, please?”

And who was Wolffe to deny him? He ducked, and found a nice spot for his next mark. A place he normally forgot about, which was a shame. On his side, right under the ribs. He preferred leaving marks across Cody's ribs, liking the way they stretched over his bones and muscles. He kissed his way to the spot in question, and bit down hard.

He had expected Cody to jump – it was an unusual spot, after all. However, he had not expected the unearthly squeak that got out of him. Wolffe jerked upwards, staring at him in disbelief. “What-?”

Cody was hiding his face in his hands. And if Wolffe had ever forgotten where they were, he was soon reminded by the peals of laughter that reached him. In the din, he could make out some words. Mostly that Cody was the squeaky one. Part of Wolffe was not happy with the situation because he would have to coax Cody out of his embarrassment, while trying not to make fun of him. After all, getting caught with your pants down or in various stages of getting laid was very much a non-issue among them. But squeaking? That was a new one. Who would have thought _Cody_ , of all people, could make that noise?

Wolffe put Cody's shirt back in place, and got up, moving to his side. “Cody?” He was not exactly concerned, but his _vod'ika_ seemed frozen in place. And he would have to unfreeze to get out. Unless Wolffe was allowed to carry him, but they had decided it was a 'no'.

“Don't say anything. Please.” Cody's tone was level, but it was probably because he was trained to keep up appearances – as Wolffe was. Being an officer and all that jazz.

“Want to leave?”, Wolffe offered.

Cody put his hands down, eyeing Wolffe suspiciously. As though he was expecting Wolffe to mock him. In the end, he broke out of his spell and nodded. Wolffe kissed him – no point in ushering away in quiet embarrassment. And Wolffe was very good, he did not let the kiss get messier, never mind how much he still wanted to.

“Come on then, _cyare._ We got some marking to do, and we got all night.”

Cody huffed, but he was smiling. “How about we skip this bit? My reputation won't recover.”

Wolffe grinned: “What, you don't want anyone to think you're my squeaky toy, Commander? I'm hurt.”

“I think I can live without that title, but thank you.”

After all, it was an open secret that Wolffe tended to chew on things. Or bite things. Or people. Just as well, it was no secret that Cody was his favourite people to chew on.

A few days later, Wolffe got a message from Rex, asking him if he knew why some _vode_ called Cody 'Commander Squeak'. Wolffe had let out a bark of lauhter that made Boost stare at him, as if to comment on the fact that Wolffe practically never _laughed_. But Wolffe did not really, care, as he replied.

_'How about I show you?'_

 


End file.
